Captain Deadbeard
Captain Deadbeard is one of the secondary antagonists of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. He is an undead zombie pirate who takes parts of fighting plants. He was voiced by , while his Parrot Pal was voiced by Asia Mattu. History ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' series He first appeared in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 as one of the playable characters on the Zombies' side. His primary weapon is Scurvy Scattershot, with the second is Spyglass Shot. His Top Zombie variant is Ol' Deadbeard. He first appeared when the players entered his portal, he first asked the players to cure his pet shark Snaggles by contacting Dr. Daul Fin in Backyard Battleground. After meeting him, they had to defeat Champion Rose and retrieve the potion back to his ship. Finally, Dr. Daul Fin and the players had to shrink themselves to defeat all plants harming the shark. After the shark is cured, he tasked the players to get him Vitamin C to cure his scurvy. When the players completed the second quest, he quested the players to collect doubloons for him. If the players completed all three quests, he let the players open another portal, or meet Dr. Fizzician in his lab. He also returned in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville as a playable character of Defend class on the Zombies' side. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' Captain Deadbeard returned in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes as three separate cards: Barrel of Deadbeards Barrel of Deadbeards is a Premium - Legendary Pirate Barrel Zombie of Crazy class, which is based on Captain Deadbeard's ability, Barrel Blast. It costs 2, with the maximum health is 1. When destroyed, the barrel explodes, then deals 1 damage to all plants and zombies on the field, and make a Captain Deadbeard on the same lane. Captain Deadbeard Captain Deadbeard is a Token Mustache Pirate Zombie of Crazy class. The card costs 3, his maximum strength is 4 while his health is 3. When attack, Captain Deadbeard shoots his gun at a plant. Captain Flameface Captain Flameface is a Mustache Pirate Zombie Event card of Sneaky Class, which is based on Captain Deadbeard's fire variant with the same name. He costs 3, with his strength and health are four and two respectively. His traits are Strikethrough (he can deal with damages to all targets in a lane) and Gravestone (he can hide in the gravestone until it's time for tricks). When played, all other Pirate Zombies gain Strikethrough. Similar to Captain Deadbeard, he shoots his gun when attack. Variants *Captain Cannon *Captain Flameface *Captain Sharkbite *Captain Partyman *Captain Squawk Powers and Abilities *'Gunsmanship': Despite being a zombie, he can use the Scurvy Scattershot very well, a gun that can shoot out two ammo instead of one. *'Barrel Blast': Captain Deadbeard hides in a barrel and triggers a fuse that makes it explode and deal damages to all plants around it. **'Looty Booty Barrel Blast': It is similar to the Barrel Blast, only extra glitters added. *'Canon Rodeo': He rides on a cannon that shoots six cannonballs at plants. *'Anchor's Away': He can launch himself in a chosen direction with his anchor. Parrot Pal The Parrot Pal is one of Captain Deadbeard's abilities. It is a bird that flies to attack plants with its Parrot Pulse to assist him. A variant of it is Future Parrot Pal, a parrot that moves slower but has more health than its predecessor. Powers and Abilities *'Flight': The Parrot can fly at a different altitude, lower or higher dependent on control. *'Eggsplosion': It can drop an egg that explodes and deals with damages to plants in its radius. **For the Future Parrot Pal, it drops more eggs in a larger radius compared to the original. Gallery Captain Deadbeard-0.png|Captain Deadbeard. Captain Deadbeard.png|Captain Deadbeard with his Parrot Pal. FutureParrotPalingame.jpg|Future Parrot Pal Barrel of DeadbeardsH.png|Barrel of Deadbeards. Captain FlamefaceH.png|Captain Flameface. Pvz-text-embed-image-zombie-07.png Trivia *He has a resemblance to Pirate Captain Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2, while his parrot is a resemblance to the Zombie Parrot. *His name may be a parody of Blackbeard, an infamous pirate, Captain Dreadbeard, a pirate from the game World of Warcraft, or the game Skylanders. There are similar homages in the mobile game Zombie Cafe as well as in the RPG Golden Sun. *His bedroom has a Rose plush, it is unknown why does he keep it, possibly due to the fact they were originated from the past or they were rivals. *It is also revealed that he was frozen in an ice block until the day he set his shores on Zomburbia. *His Party Variant, Captain Partyman, is the only party variant that does not play a jam during his "Party Time!" ability. Instead, it presumably plays Captain Smasher's theme. *According to the loading screen tips, he can play the flute. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Rivals Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Parody/Homage Category:Homicidal Category:Plants vs. Zombies Villains